Spahk Fight Tenty Too Exty-Ex (RPG by Mr. Yokai)
In this swaggy RPG you play as your very own Spahk as you brawl ur way through an army of a thing called DA GANG. Beware cuz dis quest isn't easy. CREDIT GOES TO NINTENDO FOR SPIKE. CREDIT GOES TO BATTLE FOR THE IDEA. Classes CREDIT GOES TO DISNEY!!! Brawler? Made it up, I think. *Tank (110% HP, 100% ATK, 90% REC) *Guardian (100% HP, 90% ATK, 110% REC) *Attack (90% HP, 110% ATK, 100% REC) *Balanced (100% Everything) *Science (110% HP and REC, 80% ATK) *Analyst (110% ATK and REC, 80% HP) *Brawler (110% HP and ATK, 80% REC) Recovery is recovering with Health Orbs. I need to find a way to change it. How 2 Play Your Spahk So yes, let's tell you how your Spahk attacks. Your Spahk can either Jump, Arm, or Spikeball as their primary attacks. The Jump is your basic JUMP. It's ineffective against SPIKED enemies. The Arm is where you pick which arm you use; you can have up to two Arms. Ineffective against SHIELDED enemies. And Spikeball. Ineffective against FLYING enemies. Switch is where you switch (if you have other allies) to help you out. Items accesses your items you can use; some you can't use in fights. And Run, which gives you a chance to escape from the enemy. Run rates are different, for sure. Allies They are all from BH6BF. You have a Gacha. Basically, you can upgrade your Gachas for gold to get better things instead of random trash you already have. So.. that means this. *Thermal: Creates HEAT COMBUSTIONS to fire or launch attacks against the enemy. Effective against Bio enemies. *Hydro: Derive their energy from water. They attack using Hydrogen. Thus this enables an effective ice and water type. Or, maybe not. Effective against Thermal enemies. *Bio: They release chemical energy and create chemical reactions to attack. Jeez, how much explosions/other stuff has to be involved in this? *Solar: Uses the sun as thermal/electrical energy. Radiant light and heat for an attack. *Magnetic: They are magnetic, as said. But NOT fully. Repelling is their attack, but it's more of steel and darkness. Enemies Enemies also have elements, but don't use what the opponent uses. Sometimes they are NULL. They also have special PROPERTIES. That means... *SPIKED enemies cannot be jumped on. *SHIELDED enemies cannot be arm'd. *FLYING enemies cannot be spikeballed. *SPEEDY enemies are more likely to dodge. *SUPPORT enemies are what they are. *COUNTER enemies are likely to counterattack. *And so on. Look at bottom for... ...the specific classes. It's too obvious. Pfft. *FLAME enemies aren't affected by Thermal or Bio attacks, but take x4 damage from Hydro attacks. *WET enemies aren't affected by Hydro or Thermal attacks, but take x4 damage from Bio attacks. *WOOD enemies aren't affected by Bio or Hydro attacks, but take x4 damage from Thermal attacks. *THUNDER enemies aren't affected by Solar attacks. *REPULSIVE enemies aren't affected by Magnetic attacks. HOWEVER! Some equipment can BREAK the properties. Currency Let's show you your currency! *Coins: Use them buy stuff. *Gem: Use them to buy premium stuff. *Plugs, Cranks, Connectors, Gears, and Prismatic Sockets: Evolution items! Your Starters They are Flume, Gem, and Nemo. ENEMIES World 1: MOO'D Fields Koopa.png|Koopa (None) Blade Knight.png|Blade Knight (None) Blammit.png|Blammit (Hydro) Firepaw.png|Firepaw (Thermal) Woodtle.png|Woodtle (Bio) (Shielded) Para-Beetle.png|Para-Beetle (Solar) (Flying) Category:RPG